Eight grade, is no walk in the park
by LvsShelbyLvs
Summary: It's not fair you know, to live in his shadow, my brothers, and I'm not even allowed to go out with him. I'm latterly in the shadows while he's living it up in the spot light. Well that's all going to change!
1. Chapter 1

It's my turn

_Prologue _

_ It's not fair you know, to live in his shadow, my brothers, and I'm not even allowed to go out with him. I'm latterly in the shadows while he's living it up in the spot light. Well that's going to change, because as soon as we start high school I'm going to be in the spot light, weather he likes it or not! _

Veronica lived in her twin brother's Vlad's shadow, and she's sick of it. She's just like him, except she a girl and slightly more attractive than him. So why is it he pushed her in the shadows when all she wants to do is shine? Can both of them truly be themselves and be happy. But there's something else, there soon to be high school, ten vampires.

** Okay so I was thinking that we'd start in the middle of eight grade for Vlad, but he has a twin sister. I'm going to change some of the stuff they go through, but it will have about the same plot line I think!**


	2. Something about a party?

It's my turn

Chapter one

Something about a party?

_Friday_, my favorite day of the week. I even got up a little bit early so I could beat Vlad to the bathroom. He's normally the first one up, but today's a special day, it's our birthday and I want to look great. **(I couldn't find Vlad's real birthday, I looked everywhere so I'm making one up)** my feet left the carpet of my bedroom and on to the cold hard wood floor. Nelly had to move us last year around the time I started getting boobs, she says teens should not share a room. And truthfully I agree with her. But we still share a bathroom, which sucks, because I swear Vlad takes forever in the bathroom, even longer than me, and that's just sad. I closed the door behind me with my foot as I walked over to the sink. My ice blue eyes stared back at me as I ran a hand through my tangled dark brown hair. Sighing, giving up I pulled out my dark purple brush from the drawer. Running a brush threw it quickly I started the shower.

Once I was done I quickly grabbed the straighter, blow dry, my bad of hair crap, and my purple make up bag, and walked back across the hall to my bedroom door. I quietly knocked on Vlad's door telling him to get up, then walked into mine shutting the door behind me. The soft white carpet felt nice on my damp feet, I patted my way over to my closet and dresser. I put on my delicates then flung open the closet door, letting my dripping hair lay on my shoulders. I pulled my over the shoulder Eiffel tower t-shirt that is white with black sparkly designs on it. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my hot pink and black zebra striped short shorts and slid them on. It was abnormally warm for October this year. After putting my clothes on I dried my hair and straighten the curly mess. After that I put in two pink zebra striped clips and bam hair was done. I don't wear a lot of makeup, just a little bit of eye shadow, normally light and some lips gloss, mascara and eyeliner but not a lot. I'm not really emo, but I'm defiantly not preppy. I finished getting ready and slipped on my black ballet flats and walked out into the hallway. Vlad walked out of the bathroom, ready the same time I did.

"You were up early," he commented looking at me.

"It's our birthday after all, and Halloween." I told him as our cat Patches rubbed against my leg. I bent down ran my finger along the back of his ear and he purred as I straightened back up.

"Yea, happy birthday,"

"You too," with that we both went down stairs for breakfast. Henry would be here any minute so we could all walk to the bus stop together. None of us too close to driving yet. I picked at my toast as Vlad went on about some Halloween party he wasn't going to, and how he plans to go trick-or-treating with Henry this evening and he totally gives me that look, like you not invited so don't ask. I'm used to it. He's only nice to me when were at home, most days. There was a knock at the door and Vlad went to go get it. Nelly gave me an apologetic look that I returned before getting up grabbing mine and Vlad's bag and walked into the living room.

"Happy birthday Ronnie," Henry said with a big grin.

"Thank you Henry," I smiled at him as I handed Vlad his falling apart backpack, because he's always just throwing it around. I slipped my back pack on my shoulder and headed out the door. Not waiting for my brother. I could hear Vlad and Henry talking as we rounded the corner, they had caught up to me and were talking about their Trick-or-Treating plans for tonight.

"Hey Ronnie, you should come with us, we might even crash that party," Henry looked hopeful at me as I thought it over. Vlad was giving me that look of say no. but I really didn't want to. David had invited me to his party, not my brother. I think that's why he doesn't want me to go. I was invited.

"Yeah, I think I'll go with you guys, I mean as long as the costume store is still open because I'm not going as a vampire again." Henry knew our little secret and he chuckled at my comment. I looked at Vlad's angry face and smiled. He should learn not to push me away. We reached the bus stop and I spotted my very best friend Hanna. She waved me over, her pink and blond striped hair flung up in a messy bun as she shoved a purple wrapped box in my arms.

"Happy Birthday, Ronnie!" she squealed throwing her arms around me. "You're fourteen!" she let go of me so I could open the wrapped present. I slid my finger under the wrapping and pulled the tap off. After ripping the paper off I looked at it. It was a black and white zebra print purse and make up back with hot pink stars in the left hand corners. It was just what I wanted. I flung my arms around her tiny body.

"Thank you, thanks you, a million times" I let go of her and look her in the eyes. "You know I love you right?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"Okay good, I got the right one." Vlad walked over to see what all the commotion was about but I was too excited to let his sour attitude get me down. I quickly dumped everything from my last purse into my new one with a smile. "Love it!" I told her just as the yellow school bus pulled up. Sighing we both got on sitting in the last open seat without a person in it so we could talk.

"So," Hanna started looking over at me with a smile. "My older brother is friends with David's older brother, and David invited you to his party along with me, and we're not going," she pouted looking at me.

"Gosh, child you're such a gossip, no wander Meredith doesn't like you." She scrunched her face up and the mentioning of her name. Hanna is in love with Vlad, hard core in love with him. And too her Meredith is a pain in the rear. "But, I still love your gossip ways, it always keeps me informed, but anyways I was thinking we would go, Henry invited me to go with him and my brother trick-or-treating tonight and I told him I would go, then their crashing David's party but since I'm invited I will just go as a guest, and you're going with me after school to the costume shop in the mall, then were going to Ices' to get some more pink hair color for your hair," she patted her messy hair and smiled at me.

"You're a life saver, and yes I will go anywhere with you if it has to do with shopping, hell I'd go anywhere with you." Hanna is the only person besides Henry that knows mine and Vlad's secret. It was so hard to hide it from her, since we've been friends since kindergarten. She's my Drudge, I bit her in first grade after she broke my sparkly crayon's during coloring time. I was very upset. But we got past the whole crayon issue and she's still my best friend.

"Yea well I tried." We arrived at school moments later and I bid Hanna goodbye and set out on looking for David, to tell him I changed my wind. I spotted his light brown hair and picked up my pace.

"Hey, David," I called walking behind him. He turned around noticed it was me and smiled.

"Hey Ronnie, what's up?" he asked leaning against his locker.

"I was thinking, I'm going to come to your party after all, if my invite still stands?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Oh, you changed your mind, and yes the invite still stands, it starts at seven." He told he with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, I don't know when I'll be there, oh and by the way," I paused taking a step towards first hour. "My brothers crashing your party." I told him.

His smile grew bigger. "Good that was my plan, invite so he'd come and I wouldn't have to look like a fool asking him and him saying no, but I do want you to come." I don't know what it was about what he said that upset me the most, but I sure was upset.

"Oh yea, okay." And with that, sprits crushed I walked into class.

I couldn't focus on math, and that happens to be one of the few subjects I'm good at. Still staring at my lined note book paper with little sparkly paw prints in the corner I kept thinking about what David said. He wanted to invite me so my brother would go. But he was going with or without me. Hanna noticed I was distracted and took notes for me. She's the life saver. When the bell ringed signaling first hour was over I got up and silently walked to second hour. I was still invisible; no one really wanted to invite me they just wanted my brother to go so they could laugh at him. Even bad attention was still better than no attention at all. Right?

History went by in a flash becoming history its self and science went by in a dreary blur. It was lunch time, and I didn't bring a lunch so I was stuck eating the non blood filled café food this school serves. I got in line with Hanna and told her all about my encounter with David this morning she kept trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working. I sat down in our normal table in the back of the café and waited for Hanna to find herself a fork.

"Oh Ronnie, my brother told me that David really wanted you to go," she told me as her brother walked over. He has blond hair like his sister and they both have the same dull green eyes. But Bryn has dimples and he's really tall, and really hot. Just saying.

"Happy birthday Ronnie," he smirked at me as he plopped himself right next to me on the bench seat. Not leaving me much space.

"Thanks," I pushed on his arm trying to get him to scoot over but with no such luck he just scooted closer to me. Sighing I picked up the gross looking pizza and took a bite. It tasted okay. It wasn't the best and it wasn't the worst, I finished off the pizza and took a bite out of Bryn's.

He chuckled as he gave me the rest of his pizza. "Hungry, Ronnie." I nodded my head finishing off my second piece. After lunch Hanna and I made our way to art, one of my favorite classes, after this I have creative writing, with the half the other eight grade class. Lunch is the only time the middle school and high school interact. There used to be separate buildings but one burned down a couple years ago, so now we share. I walked into art with Hanna at my side and we took our seats off to the right hand corner.

"Today class," Mrs. Morley started. She was my favorite teacher. Her long red hair swayed as she walked. Her paint smeared face and clothes looked right in this room. "We will be painting from our minds. I want you to think of something you find pretty and put it on the canvas."

I was painting my little cat. His black fur puffed up as he tried to knock over the cat food bag, his little blue eyes staring at me to feed him some more, even though it was the second bowl of kitten food he had gotten that day. I smiled at my picture. I had spent the whole hour working on it, and we were going to finish it on Monday. So I left art looking forward to Monday for once.

Hanna bid me farewell as she went off to P.E.(Gym) and I went the opposite way to creative writing, which is taught by the consoler for the ninth graders because they didn't have enough classes for everyone. The consoler was an older woman with graying hair and bright green eyes. She was smiling at us as we took our seats. I unknowingly sat next to David. I didn't relies it until a note was passed to me.

**I didn't mean to say what I did, I ramble sometimes**_._

_Oh, okay._

**You're mad?**

_That's not really a question, but no._

**Okay, cool. =) **

I didn't bother responding and I just shoved the note into my backpack, to throw away later. David didn't bother me for the rest of the hour. Here is what I came up with.

_Everyone said I was lucky to be alive. That's what everyone else said. But to Shari and I we weren't so lucky. We both lost something that day. Something we can't get back. i had stitches were the glass from the windshield pierced my belly-button. It would scar I knew that much, I also had a busied face and a slight concussion but other than that I was OK. Shari got a fat lip and a bruised eye and permit damage to her left ear causing her to go deaf in that one side._

_But before we were all lucky._

_Now, just me and her._

_But before he was happy too._

_We were shocked, awed, sad, mad, happy, numb. Before, after._

_That's how it seems_

_There's before,_

_Then there's after_

_Well that's what everyone said._

For once I like this story. I left the school not bothering to get on the bus. Hanna convinced her brother to drop us off at the mall and then pick us up afterwards. We walked to Costume and things, and poked inside. It was filled from wall to wall with different kinds of costumes. I just needed kitty ears and some make up, and I was set. Hanna already had her costume; she's going to be a princess again. This will be the fourth year in a row.

"Why are you a princess again?" I asked as I paid for the few items I was buying.

"Dunno, I like being a princess, don't forget we still have to go to Icy's" I nodded my head as we walked out of the shot and over to the stairs.

"You know,, you could be a queen or something, or a fairy, or a puppy." She gave me that look. You know the one you only see right before you get smacked. Well not seconds later I was hit in the arm.

"Ow," I rubbed my forearms as we walked into Icy's"

"I told you not to comment on my princess way," she gave me a little head turn and a smile before turning back to the hair color trying to find the perfect color I would be putting in her hair later. I looked at some of the purples and bleach and stuff thinking about a streak or two in my hair. Making a decision I grabbed all the stuff I needed as did Hanna and we paid for our things. Then we walked back down and outside to her brothers car, he sat there texting as we slid in the back seat.

"Done, already?" he asked noticing it only took us forty-five minutes.

"It doesn't take us long, when we know what were going for."

Two hours later, hair streaked and costumes on Hanna and I look in the mirror. I had one purple streak underneath my hair as she had her whole head redone the way she likes it. I had cat ears placed in my now again curly hair, and a painted on nose and whiskers. I didn't bother with the tail because it wouldn't fit on my Jeggings any ways. I was in a black tank top that says kitty on it, and my white converse. Hanna is in a light pink knee length dress that's sparkly and he blond hair (After much work from me) was straight and down. (For the first time) her eye lids are pink and sparkly and her lips glittered up. She smiled at me noticeable pleased with herself. We walked down stairs to be greeted by Nelly.

"Now Ronnie, I know it's your birthday, but please don't stay out to late." She smiled handing me a pink wrapped box. I smiled as I opened it. Seeing in there a purple Iphone 4. I nearly jumped out of my skin right there. It's what I wanted. What I needed. I looked over at Vlad, he had a black on in his hand and he was quickly pressing buttons into his new phone texting Henry I guessed. Hanna snatched the phone out of my hand and put her number in it as fast as she could.

"There now I can text you when I forget what homework assignments are due the next day." She smiled skipping down over to Vlad to put her number in his phone. I shook my head at her attempt to woe him. I smiled walking into the kitchen filling a mug with warm O negative that Nelly kindly heated up for me. I smiled as I took a sip. Henry had showed up smiling at me before he took Vlads phone calling Hanna in the other room. I could hear her laughing at his fail attempt to make her laugh. Vlad walked over to me. Looking very upset.

"I'm not happy with you," he told me crossing his arms.

"Oh?"

"Yes you're not supposed to hang with me, remember?" he looked about as mean as a puppy with no teeth.

"Don't get your panties in a twist; I'm only going because Henry asked me, Mkay Vlad." I pushed myself up and walked around him. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. "Let's go,"

The rest of the night was okay. I mean it did make me laugh to watch them make fun of my brother, but then again it also made me want to run. I didn't really like David but it was nice to feel noticed. But soon I found out he just wanted to make out with me, so I left with Vlad not too far behind. Hanna was staying over as was Henry so we were all currently watching some stupid scary movie on MTV about a killer hand. I was trying my hardest not to laugh a princess Hanna whimpered under my black fuzzy pillow. Nelly was really happy that we were home before ten. She was so happy in fact she went out to get us some ice cream. Not that we really wanted ice cream but it was still nice of her to go get it.

From now on, im not going to spend my birthday at some party I really didn't want to go to. I laughed as they put the hand into the microwave and Vlad jointed in with me. The only one who wasn't laughing was Nelly. Because she just got home and had no clue what was going on.

"what?" she asked looking at us.

"Nothing, just something about a party!" we all laughed again as we grabbed spoons and started to eat.

**Phew, I'm done with chapter one. It has taken me all day because, I'm playing this traffic jam game and its so addicting. It is after all on addicting games. I would like it if you reviewed letting me know how you liked it, or disliked it. Or if you know Vlad's real birthday. But anyways. I hoped you liked it! If not, well I'll work on it!**


End file.
